


Ol' Eddy Boy

by sammys_lover



Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [14]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Literal Sleeping Together, October Prompt Challenge, Reading, Sharing a Bed, Short, Short One Shot, october writing challenge, sort of domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: You get some much-needed rest after some light reading***This is sort of a spin-off of Core
Relationships: Wheatley/Reader
Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584
Kudos: 57





	Ol' Eddy Boy

You’re snuggled up in your blanket nest you’d arranged on the bed – it's old and a little rickety, but it’ll do. 

You and Wheatley had fallen into a comfy little room after a sort of strange set of circumstances, but you’d made the best of it. 

You were tired – your body was pushed to its limits after clambering around for hours on end down here. And the fact that you were trapped in such a dark, decaying place was beginning to weigh on your mind. 

You had dusted off every blanket you could find in the room – it looked like some people had lived in here for a little while – and piled them on the bed while Wheatley went on and on about... you dunno. Something. 

“-And that’s why I wish I had hands. They look so useful! Hold things, hack things, that’d be nice... oh! And books! It’d be nice to hold like- like a physical book in my hands!” You lift him up and carry him to the bed, nestling him in his own little blanket before sitting on the bed to remove your boots. 

“Yeah? What do you like to read?” 

“Uhhhhhhhhh books. Books written... by.... people. Complicated books. So many I can’t even name one. Just got too many titles floatin’ around up there in my brain.” 

You huff a quiet, exhausted laugh. 

“Uh huh. Ever heard of Edgar Allan Poe?” 

“Oh, yeah! Ol’ Eddy boy with his ravens and whatnot.” 

You’d stashed away in your bags any books that looked mildly interesting as you as the two of you made your way through the various labs and such. You’d managed to find a little book that caught your eye – 18 best stories by Edgar Allan Poe. 

It’s old – from like, the 60s or something. But it was tiny enough for you to stash away. You pull it out of the bag on the floor, laying on your side, facing him. 

You show him the book, propped up on a pile of pillows as he kicks on his heat – and man, do you appreciate it. Your hands were freezing. 

You sit up on your pillows, sinking comfortably back into them, pulling Wheatley into your lap. 

You open up the book to where you left off – the masque of the red death – your hand resting gently on top of Wheatley, the other holding the book open in front of you. 

No words are spoken as you settle into the quiet atmosphere, reading quietly as he warmed up, the heat spreading throughout the blankets, all the way down to your toes. You didn’t realize how cold you were until now. 

This had become somewhat of a routine – you find a place to rest, Wheatley talks, you go to bed, he keeps you warm. 

Maybe you’re going a little crazy down here, because you- well, you liked listening to him talk. You liked having your arms around him as you fall asleep. You... you like him. As odd as it may sound. 

“Y/n?” 

“Hmm?” You’d been so lost in thought you hadn’t heard him trying to get your attention at first. 

“Could you turn the page, luv?” 

Your heart flutters at the nickname, and you do, happy he can’t turn around to see the blush on your face. 

Your eyes grow heavy, and you’re happy the story’s short. You’ll be out like a light in a minute or two. 

“Wheatley?” you yawn, the warmth wrapping you up – it's the most comforting thing in this place. “I’m not gonna last much longer.” 

“Oh- okay, yeah, yeah, just uh... prop it up and get some rest, okay?” 

You nod with the quietest hum of confirmation, a heavy sigh leaving you as you let your eyes close. Your eyes burn a little when you finally allow them to shut – you feel like you could just melt into the bed. 

And then Wheatley begins to read the book aloud – quietly, of course. You’re not sure if it’s for you or what (because this is Wheatley, after all) but it’s nice anyway. 

Things feel almost normal with him reading quietly to lull you to sleep. He’s the most comforting thing in this place. 

You fall into a deep rest – the deepest you’ve had since you’d ended up in the labs. 

It’s in an ancient bed, under the robot core you care so deeply for, that you have the best sleep you’ve had in a long, long time.


End file.
